percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
THOc: The Stolen Staff
Members MattShadow & Josh-Son Of Hyperion Characters *Josh McLean *Cal *Arcana Phan *Kat Murray Minor *Arthur Willard Plot When a miniature replica of Hermes' Caduceus -the Hermes Cabin's symbol- is stolen, the cabin becomes the laughing stock of the camp. I order to remedy the situation, the Hermes Cabin has requested formal help... The Heroes Organization Collab: The Stolen Staff Story Chapter One Ding A pinging sound is heard from the front of the THO HQ. Ding "Can somebody get out here!" Ding The back door behind the counter begrudgingly opens, and a shaggy figure in pajamas walks out from behind it. He had medium length black hair that cut down to his eyes, and his hair was messy, a sign that he has just woken up. He plops himself onto the chair and faces the bell ringers. He counts maybe five teens, 3/5th's of them running around the room, and another was attempting to steal one of the enchanted paintings off the wall. Hermes kids, he thinks to himself as he turns to their leader. "What can I do for you, so early in the morning?" Arthur is stunned by the quick response. He speaks so quickly that he could only make out a couple of words. "Staff....our symbol....woke up....stolen....find....grateful." Arthur waves his hand in response. "Okay, I'll assign some people to get on it. Do you have any idea where we could start searching?" All the Hermes' kids shake their heads in response before hurrying out of the building. "That wasn't an answer..." he sighs as he walks to the back to wake some of the others up. He passes through the foyer, where Stella, Lucian and Rachel are sitting. He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off before he's able to. "Give it to somebody else," the three say in unison. Arthur sighs again as he walks into the back hallways. Arcana pops out from her room as he's walking by her door. "Looks like you're the winner Arcana." She looks confused for a second before a horrified expression filled her face. "Oh gods no, please, oh gods." She turns towards the sky before dropping down onto her knees. "Why is it always me! Cada vez!" Kat peers out of the room and glances at the two members. Judging from her facial expression, she must have realized what was happening. She tries to slam the door shut, but Arthur manages to bar it at the last second. "Not so fast Kat, looks like you're second place. You have to help Arcana solve this 'quest'." He can feel the pressure on the door subside as Kat accepts her fate. She opens it. "Fine," her voice gets a bit more perky. "What's it about?" He raises up his finger in response. "One second, let's wait for your third member." He glances around the hall and locates Cal's room opposite of Kat's. He walks up and knocks on the door. It opens to reveal a fully dressed Cal waiting on the other side. "Yeah sure, I'm ready." Arthur nods to him and then the three walk back over to Arcana, hoisting her up before all four of them walk over to the conference hall. "Why can't you send them to go?!" whines Arcana as they walk past Lucian, Rachel and Stella. "Because we don't feel like it, and we have seniority," intercepts Stella, waving for the four to continue past without another word. She whines to herself before following the others into the conference room. "Okay," starts Arthur as they get seated. "So last night somebody went in and stole the Hermes' cabins symbol of power, a miniature Staff of Hermes. You all have been assigned to finding it's location and bringing it back to the cabin in one piece. This shouldn't be a hard mission, and you all should be back by lunch." "Where should we start?" Inquires Cal as Kat wraps on her blue scarf and Arcana folds her arms and pouts. "Well, seeing as the Hermes Cabin is full of thieves, I'd probably start there. I'm thinking that one of them may have stolen it in order to make a name for themself. Good luck, and try to have some fun guys." Kat and Cal nod their heads as they get up to leave, while Arcana spits at Arthur, who smiles in response. "It's a quick quest, you'll be done soon. Besides, next time I'll assign Matt and Malcolm to do it, so you can rest." She sighs and agrees, following Kat and Cal out to the foyer. "Vamanos. I want to be back by lunch, it's Malcolm's turn to make lunch, and he makes a mean hamburger." Chapter 2 (Josh) Josh's P.O.V I woke up in my cabin as usual, and took a shower. It's just a normal routine day for me, and I seemed to enjoy it. I heard that the Hermes cabin is noisy as usual, but it's not about the usual things where they accuse each other of stuff that they are stealing from each other. This time it's more serious. The members of their cabin are complaining about the symbol of power of Hermes that has been mysteriously stolen. I began to suspect something. This is not Hermes' cabin that stole it. That symbol of power is very important to them, and from what Chiron told me, if the symbol of power is not returned to the cabin within 5 days, that cabin will degrade gradually until the symbol is restored. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a bath. I went to the dining pavilion and set out to eat. I grabbed some burgers and steaks and set to eat at Hyperion's cabin. I then ate slowly as I enjoyed the warm taste of burgers and steaks. After I ate about 2/3 of the food in the plate, I sacrificed the remaining for the gods. "Apollo." I silently whispered and threw in the food in the fireplace. The food disappeared almost immediately. Then I grabbed a warm drink and drinks one glass before I get another one. I downed the second glass and then I proceeded to go to swordfighting arena. Once I was there, I met Annabeth and Percy. They apparently are testing their abilities against each other. Annabeth was still using a knife while Percy still uses his sword, Riptide. Percy sideswings his sword and Annabeth ducks and tries to make Percy lose his balance by kicking his legs. Percy, however, anticipated this move and shifts his legs just inches away from her and he thrust his sword downwards. Annabeth shifts to the right as she swiped his legs, making him fall down, and Annabeth quickly got on top of him and she held her knife against his throat. "I win this time." Annabeth said, as Percy laughed. Then Annabeth turned her head to the right and she saw me. "Hello, Josh." I waved my right hand. "Hello, looks like we've got swordfighting lesson in here." "Yeah." Percy said. "But wait Josh..." "Yeah?" I asked him. His expression told me that he's serious about this, and everytime I saw him with a face like that, I know that I am getting a quest. "Just wanted to tell you that..." "Hermes's symbol of power is stolen?" I guessed. "How did you know that?" Percy is obviously surprised because the event happened before I went outside. "When I was still in my cabin, I heard the Hermes kids are complaining about their lost staff. I got the feeling that it wasn't them who took it. Someone had tried to get revenge on them." I also got the feeling that I should meet with Cal, Kat and Arcana. "Well, I'm going to go now. See ya!" I said while going to meet Cal, Kat and Arcana. It wasn't far before I met with them, and they seemed to be ready for their investigation quest. I meet up with them. "Hello guys." "Ohh, Hello Josh." Arcana said, looking down at me. "I see you are on your quest to investigate the stolen staff, right?" I asked. "That's right." Kat said. "How can I help?" I asked. "You can come with us." Cal said, and he told me that they're heading to Hermes' cabin to investigate first, since he suspects that one of the Hermes kids took it and wants the power all to himself. "Alright, let's go." Arcana said, as we marched towards Hermes' cabin. Arcana opened the door, and all the people in Hermes cabin are startled. "Now, does anyone know where Hermes' staff is?" Cal asked. Chapter 3 (Matt) The four quest members split the Hermes' cabin into four groups, each one splitting off to interview each section. Each person sits through the ramblings of each group, before rejoining each other a few minutes later. "I assume that you got nothing of interest either?" inquires Cal to the rest. They all shake their heads. "Well," starts Josh in response. "Nolan said that we should start with cabins that the Hermes' kids have pranked and or screwed over in the past, but that would narrow it down to pretty much every cabin, wouldn't it?" Kat nods, flipping her blue scarf over her shoulder. "Well, this is great," quips Arcana. "I'll never get home in time to eat at this rate." Cal laughs as Josh proceeds to exit the cabin. The other three shrug before following in short pursuit. "You have an idea Josh?" He stops short a few feet in front of them, allowing them to catch up. He turns around to face the THO members. "Remember a couple summers ago, Connor and Travis Stoll pranked the Demeter cabin?" The others nod in recollection. "Now those were fun times," mutters Arcana, as the others look at her with odd curiosity. "Well, I'm thinking that there would be a good place to look for leads.' The others nod and they head off. They walk in silence for a few minutes before arriving at the cabin, passing around the garden that surrounds the camp with cautiousness. The four walk up to the doorway and knock on it. A small girl opens the door a few moments later and looks over the group. "Miranda is out in the fields, if you need her I'd suggest finding her there." She slams the door shut on them, leaving the others bewildered. They look around and notice a crushed up flower on the sidewalk, and realize that one of them had stepped on it. "Well, that's quite unfortunate. Nothing worse than stepping on a flower by Demeter's cabin," says Kat as they make their way towards the strawberry fields. "Let's just not mention the flower incident to Miranda, shall we?" implores Josh as they reach the boundary of the field. They agree and look over the field, spotting several satyr's and campers running around the field, tending to the plants. Cal and Arcana spot a tall, teenage looking girl in the orange camp shirt directing others around. The four head off towards her, but pause while she touches a small plant, causing it to grow a few feet and sprout several large strawberries. "Miranda?" inquires Kat, causing her to jump in in a startle. "Oh, Kat, hey." She looks around at the others. "Hey Josh, Arcana." She stops at Cal, looking him over. "I assume this must be Cal, pleasure to meet you." They extend their hands and shake in a friendly gesture. "Pleasure to meet you too. I must confess, I never really bothered to visit the Demeter cabin outside of summer, so I only know Katie." She nods in apology. "No big deal, nobody really cares about our cabin much outside of summer anyways. So, what can I do for THO, and Josh I see?" "Well," starts Kat in response. "Josh is aiding me and my fellow THO members in a quest to, well, help the Hermes Cabin. You see, their symbol of power was stolen by an unknown party and.." "And you think that I had something to do with it? Or for that matter anyone in my cabin? No. We had nothing to do with it." Miranda turns away to attend to her plants in offense. "Yo, Miranda. We didn't mean any offense by it. We're just inquiring since your cabin has always had a- what's a good way to put this, rivalry, with the Hermes cabin." "Yeah well Arcana, I would think that you all would think more highly of us than that. We aren't a bunch of lowlife thieves. That's the Hermes' kids responsibility." Josh raises up his hands in defense. "We didn't mean anything by it, but thank you for your time. We'll be on our way, and have a nice day. Thanks for all the work your cabin does for the camp as well." The others nod in agreement before departing. "Well, who's next on the list?" Chapter 4 (Josh) Josh's P.O.V "Let's see..." I told them. "Let's start with the major pranks that the Hermes kids did. "How about.... Aphrodite's cabin?" I remember about this golden mango prank where the Aphrodite girls fought over, and the Aphrodite girls swore revenge on the Hermes cabin. "Hmm... why would we look at Aphrodite's cabin? I'm sure they are busy with their makeups and they won't make a good suspect." Arcana said. "Last year, the stoll brothers pranked the Aphrodite girls with the golden mango. They put it in front of their cabins and causes the Aphrodite girls to fight over it. I'm sure you all remember that." "Last year?" Cal and Kat wondered, and then it's Arcana who remembered first. "Oh... right. They could make a good suspect though, but I like to watch what happened everyday inside the cabin, and their actions triggered my suspicion of them stealing the staff. "Well, let's get there as soon as possible." I told them, as we marched to Aphrodite's cabin. When we got to Aphrodite's cabin, we knocked on the door, and Lacy was the one who opened the door. Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:MattShadow Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Hermes Category:Children of Hermes Category:Symbols of Power Category:Stolen Objects Category:Thievery